Sacrifice
by ArtificialAnarchy
Summary: A different beginning, means a different ending. Full summary inside.


**Authors Note: I've had this plot bunny running around my head for the last couple of hours and I had to get it out. Please tell me what you think? I might turn this into a full blown story if people are interested.**

A future Humanity has developed FTL technology and spread across the stars with dozens of colonies in a dozen systems it eventually comes across a new species, they are an intelligent and highly aggressive hive like species which react violently toward Humanity, being a hive like race controlled by a queen they quickly grow a huge army of unthinking warriors and devote their entire manufacturing capabilities towards war with Humanity. Massively outnumbered and unprepared for such an onslaught, Human colonies quickly fall one after another, each left a barren wasteland, devoid of any life. Ultimately only Earth remains, here the forces of Earth regroup and finally fends off their enemy's armada. For the next 80 years the entrance to Sol becomes a constant war-zone, The Humans fend off the aliens on their doorstep, destroying their waves of attacks but it has become a battle of attrition and Humanity is losing. A constant war spanning generations, along with the few enemy ships which have, over the years, managed to reach Earth have left a Human population of less than a billion. In fear of the complete destruction of the Human race, a desperate plan is put into place.

Thanks to Long range probes and advanced space telescopes, Humans have long known of a distant and desolate part of the galaxy in which Earth-like planets and Sol-like stars are beyond extremely rare; The Adriatique expanse, located on the far side of the Perseus Arm contained only twelve possibly habitable systems, out of ten thousand and four with-in a single cluster. This with even the most advanced FTL drives in existence is still a little more than 30 years away. Thirteen huge colony ships are built, twelve of which, named after the signs of the zodiac, are filled with a total of 1,000,000 people and sent on the way to the far distant star cluster in the Adriatique expanse. With the knowledge that the enemy of Humanity will target any advanced civilisation they find the Colony ships are fitted with only the material to be build the most basic of infrastructure, and the people inside are sworn to never to tell their children of their past.

The thirteenth ship is named after its home planet Earth and is sent to a much closer habitable planet one of the few left with-in a year's travel of Earth, it`s hold containing a wealth of advanced infrastructure, and deep-space transmitting equipment. Its people a willing sacrifice, a distraction. With the Zodiac ships years away, the military forces of Humanity waiting for their destruction in Sol activate the Icarus Project. A super-symmetric particle is created near the sun, with-in an hour it has consumed 60% of the helium and hydrogen with-in Sol at this point Sol goes super-nova. Thirty-two Human ships escape the blast, and set course for New Earth. The Entire invading enemy fleet is destroyed.

Thirty-one Human ships arrive at New Earth, the Thirty-second ship is presumed lost in the blast. The enemy forces find New Earth with-in a year, it is seized and destroyed one months after that. The enemy believing it has destroyed Humanity retreats back to its greatly-expanded territory.

714 years later a desperate fleet of colonials fleeing out of The Adriatique expanse, in pursuit of the myth of Earth, with a synthetic enemy snapping at their heels, stumble across a badly damaged, unfamiliar space craft. Unbeknownst to them, there very presence has been enough for the on-board computer to activate one of the few still functioning Cyro-statis pods.

**This Story will be AU…Obviously, It`s not going to be one of those, "Hey there, here's my massively superior technology, let's all go destroy the Cylons and live happily ever after" kind of story's. The first Dozen chapters are going to revolve around the Earthman's (I Haven't thought of a name yet) awakening and what that means for both him and the entire BSG Universe, including their religion, and his attempts at waking what remains of his crew. It probably goes without saying but a lot of the story is going to revolve around the nature of A.I. along with the moral and social implications of it. That said all of this is still just a general Idea. It needs a lot of thought and planning before it can become a real story. So...what do you think?**


End file.
